


Magical Amenders

by megan_elizabeth



Series: Worlds Collide [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alive Erica Reyes, Alive Hale Family, Alive Vernon Boyd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Evil Kate Argent, F/M, Good Peter, Hale Family Feels, Happy Stiles Stilinski, Human Scott McCall, Laura Hale is wonderful, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mating Bond, Minor Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Multi, Oblivious Scott, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Polyamory, Protective Peter Hale, Puppy Piles, Sassy Peter Hale, Scent Marking, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Stiles is 17, Stiles is basically adopted by the Hales, Stilinski Family Feels, Talia Hale is a good alpha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-26 00:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12544484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megan_elizabeth/pseuds/megan_elizabeth
Summary: Stiles couldn't do it anymore. He couldn't look at the faces of the people in his so called 'pack' without thinking of all those he had lost. Stiles had trusted Scott, trusted in his alpha to keep those he loved safe, until the time he Scott didn't, and his father paid the price. Now, Stiles is done with this pack now full of strangers, though fate seems to have different plans and once again throws Stiles into a situation that shouldn't be possible. Except this one might just have a happy ending.Or, the one where Stiles' magic transports him to a very different universe from his own, and now Peter Hale won't stop calling him sweetheart.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone, this is my first fic so please be gentle with me here, though I do love comments and support of any kind. I'm still figuring out how to work everything so it might take a few chapters for me to get settled in.
> 
> Anyway this fic has been on my mind for quite some time now and I've really wanted to write it, Im not sure when exactly I'll be able to update, but I hope to put out a new chapter around every week or so.
> 
> If you'd like to know more about the universe, and basically get all the information needed in order to understand this story than please continue reading, if not than feel free to start the book!  
> \- In this universe Gerard starts the fire on the Hales, but Peter, being Talia's Left Hand and lead enforcer smells the smoke and is able to get everyone out. This leaves him with major burns on his body (basically the same as in season one, because he is unable to heal.) All the rest of the Hales are fine however, and Gerard is killed for breaking the code. Kate has no involvement in the fire.  
> \- The book starts with Stiles about a month into his senior year, so he's 17, almost 18.  
> \- The arrival of the Argents have also been manipulated, so Allison has just moved in and started attending Beacon Hills High as a senior, and her and Scott have just started dating.

Stiles had been sitting on the front steps of his house when he finally lost it. He hadn't been able to go in, hadn't been able to face all the memories, all the moments that would never happen. He would never get to tell his dad he loved him. Never get to here his mother singing softly to him a polish nursery rhyme her own mother had sung to her. Never get to go in the living room and see all the pack crowded on the sofa having a Star Wars marathon while Stiles made several dozen cookies.

Sitting there Stiles felt their loss, he felt it like a physical, and unstoppable ache in his chest that left him breathless and wrapping his arms around himself in an attempt to keep the tidal wave of sadness from seeping out into the world. Sure, Stiles still had Sott, but it wasn't the same. Scott wasnt pack, at least not in the way they had been. Scott had been Stiles’ brother, his best friend for as long as Stiles cared to remember, but he would never be able to trust him, not after what had happened with his father. Though even before any of the major pack drama, Scott still had never been pack, Stiles had never felt the physical bond with him in the way he did with the others, which just made Stiles ache even more for the bonds he didn't have any longer. It also didn't help that not Stiles was surrounded by a group of people that called themselves a pack without any of them truly understanding what the word meant. Pack was more than just friends, pack was a physical connection to each other that tied one's soul to another’s.

Now Stiles wanted nothing more to go back to the way things used to be. He wanted to be able to open the door and see the pack all waiting for him with cheap takeout and a demand of what kind of cookies they wanted. He wanted Erica to use him as a pillow and antagonize him until he gave her head rubs. He wanted Boyd to roll his eyes whenever Stiles made a bad joke, but then be genuinely curious about how he made his icing to fluffy. He wanted Isaac to go from being an adorable puppy that just wanted cuddles and hand fed cupcakes, to being a leather jacket wearing, eye rolling badass that almost matched Stiles in his level of sarcasm. He wanted Cora to play dirty in Call of Duty and refuse to join in on hugs, but then crawl into his window at three in the morning and make herself the big spoon, grumbling about how it was “just for his protection”. He wanted Derek in all his eyebrow raising glory that slam him against jeep doors and make threats about ripping out Stiles throat with his teeth, then they’ll save each others asses two seconds later. Hell Stiles even missed Creeperwolf who never underestimated Stiles strength and who was his equal in sarcasm and willingness to anything to take care of the pack. Most of all though, Stiles missed his Dad. He missed his deep chuckles and awkward conversations, he missed how open he was when it came to the pack, and how he treated everyone (even Derek who secretly loved it) like they were his child. Stiles missed making sure his Dad ate his vegetables and not to much red meat.

Not a second went by that Stiles didn't wish he could bring his Dad back, bring them all back. Stiles was magic for god's sake, but magic didn't work like that, so that's how Stiles wound here, crying his eyes out on the front porch of his house because his pack was all gone. He didn't blame the Hales for leaving, hell Stiles was tempted to go with them back when they had first left. Looking back on it Stiles would give anything to go back to that moment and agree, to pack up his bags, grab his Dad, and flee to south America with the Hales and start over again. But Stiles had been foolish and he had chosen Scott. Stiles had always chosen Scott, and look where that had gotten him. It was then that Stiles came to a decision, one that he should have made a very long time ago. Suddenly Stiles got the energy to move, pushing himself of the steps and walking towards the jeep with such determination that nothing else mattered.

Stiles was going to leave Beacon Hills, he was going to leave and he was never going to come back. He was going to promptly tell Scott to fuck off, and then ride in Roscoe until he was at least 300 miles away from this town that had caused him nothing but loss. Maybe he would go live with the Hales, maybe he would live in some cheap apartment in Florida and work at a fast food restaurant, who the hell knows. All Stiles knew was that he was leaving this town, and that alone was the liberation of the century.

If only Stiles had been paying more attention to the road in front of him, and less to possible ideas on how he was going to make money for the rest of his life, he might have seen the very large deer that decided now would be a perfect moment to cross the road, because one second Stiles was feeling more exhilarated than ever, and the next he could feel his magic explode in his chest though all he could think about was the fact that he was literally the biggest cliche ever.

_"Of course I’m the one to die from a literal deer in the road, and not some supernatural bad guy like everyone else in the goddamn town."_


	2. Definitely Not In Kansas Anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So, just wanted to check in Scotty, have you been feeling any wolfy urges, sniff any butts lately, felt a particular desire to howl at the moon?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this fic will focus heavily on Stiles' interaction with the Hales more than anything else, but he doesn't end up actually interacting with them for several chapters so stay with me for now guys.

Stiles wasn't expecting to wake up feeling peacefully drugged up. Though, if her were being honest, he hadn't expected to wake up at all. He groaned, eyes flitting around the small hospital room with evident distaste as he saw the all too familiar four sterile white walls. 

“Hey kiddo, how you feeling?” His father asked, with a deep, sleepy sounding sigh and Stiles turned to look at his father, his heart stopping immediately.

_ No, this wasn't possible. He had to be dreaming, that was the only way this made sense. Yes he was in a drug induced coma, living on life support until his fragile body finally failed him one last time. Or perhaps he really was dead, the car crash had left his body broken beyond any doctors repair and he was dead. Was this heaven?  _

“Dad?” Stiles croaked out, the word coming out a broken whisper as tears filled his eyes. 

“Yeah I'm right here kid, you gave me quite the scare I'll tell you that. Get some rest son, your gonna be okay.” Unable to fathom what was happening, Stiles felt the pull of the medicine he had been given shutting down his conscious and Stiles let it. 

He would deal with whatever the hell was happening later, now he was going to hold his fathers hand and fall back into a dreamless unconsciousness.

—

When Stiles woke back up again he was finally fully awake, the fuzziness at the edges of his vision had receded, and his brain was able to form complete sentences and actually function. He looked around, eyes shooting to the place where he had thought his father had sat. Though perhaps it was just a dream. The thought made his heart clench and speed up. Air seemed to escape him as the panic set in. 

Stiles didn't know what was happening. He was alive, that much was certain, though at this point, everything else was unknown.

_ How long had he been out? What exactly had happened? _

Stiles could remember driving, the desire to escape Beacon Hills coming back to him. He remembered the deer coming out of no where. He remembered his magic flaring up, remembered the way it wrapped around him in a pure ball of white heat, its desire to protect him almost primal. Stiles could feel it now, his magic played at the tips of his fingers, bouncing on his chest with a mind of its own.

It was powerful, Stiles magic, he knew that, and he knew how hard it was to get under control when it wanted to do something. It had led to many awkward situations, but it had also saved his life, just like it had apparently done now. 

Stiles was so busy trying to figure out what had happened that he wasn't paying attention when the door clicked open and a figure entered the room.

“Hey kid, your awake I see.” His father shut the door behind him and went to take his place in the chair he had abandoned.

Stiles on the other hand was in shock. He hadn't dreamt it. His father was here, truly here. But that was inpossible. John Stilinski was dead. What the hell had happened to him.

Inside Stiles could feel his magic running around in his chest joyously. It had done something, what that something was Stiles had no idea, but at that moment it didn't matter. Because his father was here, and he was alive.

As quick as lightning Stiles reached out and pulled his father into the tightest bear hug imaginable. Tears forming in his eyes as his father hesitantly returned the gesture. Stiles breathed in his fathers comforting scent for several minutes before pulling away. 

“Sorry daddio.” He said lamely, with a short chuckle, quickly rubbing the tears from his eyes before looking around again. His father was here, but where was Stiles? “So uh… what exactly happened to me?”

“Oh, well you were on your way over to play video games with Scott when a dear came out of no where and hit your jeep. You've been in an out of consciousness for the past few hours. It was a real close one though kid. Apparently your heart stopped for a while and they didn't think you'd make it, but than you just recovered.” His fathers voice was shaky as he talked about Stiles dying, while the boy was busy trying to peace it all together.

“What can I say dad, is Stilinski’s are tough.” Both men chuckled at that before a thought occurred to Stiles and he quickly looked over at his dad. “Hey dad, do you think I could have my phone.”

Within seconds the Sheriff had pulled the silver iPhone out of his pocket and was handing it to Stiles. Said boy quickly pulled up his contacts and freezed when he saw them. There was no Liam, or Lydia, no Derek, or Cora. Even those who had died (who's number Stiles had kept for sentimental reasons) weren't in his contacts. Scott however, was still there and Stiles was quick to call him when his father left to go get a nurse and tell them that Stiles was in fact awake.

Scott picked up on the second ring and quickly started talking. “Stiles oh my gosh what happened bro? You'd dad said you got into a car wreck on your way to my house and I totally wanted to come and see you but your dad said I couldn't and Allison and I are supposed to be going to the movies tonight for our third date but I can totally cancel if you need me to.”

Allison. Allison was alive. Stiles didn't know how to take that the warrior princess was alive and apparently going on her third date with Scott. The boy had always had mixed feelings about the Argent sense she tortured parts of his pack, but Scott and Isaac both loved her at one point so he put up with her.

Now Stiles didn't know what to think, he didn't understand what the hell was happening and where the hell he was when a sudden thought struck him and Stiles’ eyes widened because it couldn't have been possible.

“So, just wanted to check in Scotty, have you been feeling any wolfy urges, sniff any butts lately, felt a particular desire to howl at the moon?” Stiles held his breath, not knowing whether or not he wanted to be right or wrong.

“Uh no. Stiles what the hell are you talking about? Are you okay? Did you hit your head really hard or something? Do you want me to come to the hospital.” Scott sounded extremely weirded out and Stiles quickly hung up on him, claiming that the nurse was coming and telling him to have fun on his date before ending the call and collapsing onto the bed.

“Holy fuck.” Stiles breathed. “Were not in Kansas anymore.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok would smut be something you guys are interested in? Obviously it'll happen later in the storyline, but I just wanted to know what all of your opinions are now so I can kinda plan the story out some more.


	3. Reading your own Diary

Stiles came home from the hospital the next day, apparently he had made a ‘miraculous recovery’ that the doctors had ‘never seen before’. Though Stiles was part of his magic, while he couldn't heal nearly as quickly as a werewolf, he could still heal faster than a normal human, which was a good thing to have when he ran with a wolf pack. Or at least he used to.

While in the hospital Stiles had come to terms with the fact that  _ yes, he was in an alternate universe. _ Being literal magic knew that other universes existed, Deaton had taught him about them when the boy was still taking lessons from the Druid. Because of this, Stiles decided that when he got out of the hospital he would go the vet and figure out how exactly it happened, and how he was going to get back. Another thought struck Stiles while he was in the middle of doing another hospital test.

_ What if he didn't want to go back? _

Stiles had nothing left for him in his world. His father was dead, his pack was either dead or 3000 miles away. Stiles had nothing to go back to, and everything to live for here. He knew it was probably wrong, and that morally it would be a disaster, but Stiles lived his life in the moral grey zone, so he was kind of fine with the situation. 

He decided to put that particular thought into the back of his brain and deal with it later. Now, he wanted to focus on how exactly this had happened, and how to live as a different person. Apparently other Stiles was close enough to him because his father must not have thought his behavior was odd, but Stiles was worried what other people would think. 

Other Stiles however, had made things much easier because as Stiles was going through other Stiles’ things he found a diary. It was the one his therapist gave him after his mom died. Stiles never wrote in it, but apparently other Stiles did. 

He flipped through a few of the recent entry's and read.

**_June 28th_ **

_ Dad hasn't been any less distant lately. I barely see him at home but that's okay, I understand how hard it is for him, being sheriff comes with a lot of responsibility but I do kind of miss him. Scott's been helping like he always does, but he's been super focused on getting first line this year so it hasn't been very fun helping him practice. I don't regret that I'm not going to do it this year. What's he point of sitting on the bench all year when I can watch game of thrones reruns and play video games? Also I think I might be bisexual? Idk but Danny has been looking extra pretty since freshman year and since I've gotten over my Lydia love (even though she's still totally a goddess) I can't help but want to make out with Danny all the time? I'm not sure but I'll keep you updated. _

Stiles snorted as he read the entry. Apparently this Stiles was having his sexuality crisis right now. Stiles had figured out he was bisexual the second he laid eyes on Derek-Im-broody-and-attractive-Hale. 

Flipping to another entry that other Stiles wrote exactly one week ago Stiles continued to read.

**_September 9th_ **

_ I feel alone a lot of the time now. With Scott's new obsession with the new girl Allison I've been spending a lot of time alone. Scott found his way into the popular cliche and there's no way in hell im touching that. Sure Danny's a gorgeous human being (I'm totally bisexual) but douche Jackson is enough to repel me premanantly. Instead I've kind of made my own group made up of Erica, Boyd, and Isaac. There all super cool to hang out with at lunch and I'm really liking them. We have a group chat that we talk in sometimes but we can't ever hang out after school because of Boyd's job and Isaacs super strict dad. I haven't hung out with Scott in a while but the gang is all making up for it. So overall I'm kind of lonely but also kind of content.  _

Stiles quickly read through a few more entry's and smiled at what he found. A large part of him was happy that he and Scott weren't spending as much time with each other, because Stiles was still slightly bitter about the fact that he let his dad die, even though rationally he knew it wasn't the same Scott. It also made him incredibly happy to know that the other members of pack were still alive. When Stiles started thinking about pack he immediately started thinking about the Hales and nearly dropped the diary as he raced down the stairs to see his dad making a sandwich.

“So dad my brain is still kind of fuzzy, do you think you could maybe fill me in on the Hale family.” Stiles rambled. His father looked at him like it'd be better not to ask before sighing and speaking, continueing to make his sandwich.

“Well they all live in that big house out on the preservation. Talias a lawyer and a damn good one, Laura her oldest is training to take over the firm, their son Devin, wait no Derek just graduated from some hot shot college and I think is becoming a lawyer. He works at the library though for reasons I can't comprehend with his aunt. Cora is in your grade I think. Of course there's also Peter one of the uncles, though he doesn't get out much because of the fire.”

“Fire?” Stiles squeaked.

“Gosh Stiles how can you not remember. Gerard Argent set the Hale house on fire before getting caught in the flames himself. That man was of his rocker if you ask me, always saying the Hales ran a cult or something. Anyway Peter singlehandedly saved all the Hales and got them out of the burning house. But he got seriously burned himself in doing so. Doesn't leave the house anymore. Now go shower, you stink.”

Stiles walked to the shower in a daze. The Hales were alive.  _ All of them! _ He knows he shouldn't consider them pack, knows that in this universe other Stiles didn't even know the Hales, and yet the thought of seeing them again made Stiles smile. Sometimes when the remaining Hales in his world were still alive, they would tell other members of pack stories about the Hale family, and how great they were.

_ Stiles had to meet them. He had to keep them safe. _

The sudden protectiveness took him slightly by surprise. He shouldn't have felt so connected to people he didn't even know, it was insane. Yet his magic seemed to say different because as he stepped into the shower it swirled around him, making bubbles with the body wash and making the water go from hot to cold and back again. 

Pack was important to his magic, it kept him grounded in the way wolves anchors keep them in control. So the possibility of getting new anchor when he had been so long without one made Stiles practically buzz with excitement. 

As he washed his hair Stiles made up his mind. He was going to see the Hales. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so, I decided that yes, I'm going to make Peter still have his scars from the fire, and a Really hope you understood what happened with the Hales. If you didn't heres your rundown: So Gerard set the Hale house on fire then "accidentally" got caught on fire himself. Peter was a badass and got all the Hales out of the house before they were burned to death, and he got major burns on his body himself.


	4. Deaton the Semi-Helpful Druid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Listen Doc, I’ve had a really rough few days. One second I think I’m going to die the literal most cliche death in existence, then my magic is like lol bitch you thought and sends me here. I can feel a migraine coming on and don’t want to be here just as much as you want me here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this at like 3 in the morning please be gentle with me.

At this point, Stiles could practically find the Hale house blindfolded. It was actually pretty creepy how fast he could find the burnt down shell of a house, even though it was in the middle of the woods. He didn't know what he was expecting as he walked down the final hill and saw the house, but it definitely wasn't what he saw. Sure, logically Stiles should have known they couldn't live in a house that had like 3.5 external wall… but still, he wasn't prepared to see the most beautiful house in his life. Seriously the Hale house (more like mansion) put literally any house in  _ Southern Living _ to shame. The house was cream with blue shutters and a large wrap around porch fit with cozy looking benches and rocking chairs to complete the already homey look. 

Stiles was suddenly hit with a huge burst of sadness, because he had never gotten to see the house before, because the Argents had taken this away from Derek, Cora, and Peter. He felt his protective instincts kick in, and determination punched him in the gut because Stiles  _ refused  _ to let this house end up like the one he had always seen.

Sure, technically the fire had already happened. But from what he'd read in his research the previous night after dinner, Kate Argent had yet to touch a single hair on Derek's head. Stiles was hell bent on keeping it this way. 

Tentatively the boy walked closer to the large house, feeling a pull deep inside him to enter the house and never leave. He wanted to make pies, and cakes, and cookies, and feed the Hales and protect them with all his might. 

_ Pack _ his brain (which sounded scarcely like his magic) whispered, chest warming with a forgotten warmth. Stiles had missed the feeling. He'd missed the warmth of the pack bond that always sat in his chest right next to his heart. 

In that moment Stiles selfishly made the decision. He was staying, and he was staying to protect this pack, because he was unable to save his own.

Stiles was so caught up in his own head, something he had been doing a lot recently, that he didn't even realize he was still walking towards the Hale house until he had nearly reached the tree line. Immediately he stopped and looked around to see if anyone had seen him, even though he knew they would certainly smell him sooner or later. Still Stiles would refuse until the day he died that he let out a very manly squeak when he saw someone looking at him through one of the many second story windows. Immediately he jumped behind a tree, peeking his head out several seconds later to see the person still watching him. He was to far away to make out any specific details on the person, but he did get the oddest sensation in his chest when he met their eyes. It was like a warm glow that curled around his heart in a way that should have made Stiles totally uncomfortable in a squishy soft way, but instead it made his cheeks burn with embarrassment. 

So instead of being a mature adult about the situation, Stiles took what he thought was the best source of action and scrambled out the forest as fast as humanly possible. Stiles would deny to the day he died he jerked off in the car to pretty eyes and that warm feeling in his heart.

—

It turns out, Scott's hours here were a lot like the ones he had in Stiles’ universe, because when he pulled up at Deaton's. Scott wasn't anywhere in sight, which Stiles was incredibly grateful for because honestly Stiles was getting a migraine and just wanted to grab all of the druids books and make 12 batches of cookies. He entered the vet's office and immediately Deaton came into the waiting room, most likely thinking it was a pet owner whose dog had swallowed it’s chew toy or a box turtle with rabies. The vets eyes narrowed suspiciously when he saw that it wasn't.

“Mister Stilinski, Scott isn't here if you're looking for him. He doesn't have a shift today.” Deaton said in his usual neutral tone that made Stiles want to throw a potted plant at his head.

“Listen Doc, I’ve had a really rough few days. One second I think I’m going to die the literal most cliche death in existence, then my magic is like  _ lol bitch you thought _ and sends me here. I can feel a migraine coming on and don’t want to be here just as much as you want me here.” Stiles ranted, arms flailing as he paced the length of the waiting room, he looked up to see Deaton watching him closely as he continued. “So I know you're a druid, and I know the Hales are werewolves. How, you ask? Because I’m magic, which I’m sure you already know because I have this running theory that your like God or whatever. Anyway so I’m pretty sure in my world I died and then my magic sent me here, to this world. Back in my world you taught me magic when you weren't being ‘impartial’ and ‘keeping the balance’ so I’m like pretty sure you know about the different universe because you taught me about them, well you and some weird tumblr sights that I’m pretty sure aren't legit but hey you never know who's a druid these days.” 

“Dimension travel?” Deaton asked, raising an eyebrow and ushering Stiles out of the waiting room and into the back. Stiles nodded and Deaton continued to ask his questions. “I expect you’ve noticed changes in this world and your own. Are they major?”

“You could say that.” Stiles shrugged nonchalantly like it wasn't the biggest deal that his father was alive and the Hale house looked warm and cozy. Deaton didn't look like he bought it, but he also didn't question it, which at the moment was totally fine. 

“I’ll have to look into it, not much is known about alternate dimensions, and even less on dimension travel, though I presume you already know that.” Again Stiles nodded, Deaton had already told him this last year. “I can give you some books for the time being, is there anything else you need Mister Stilinski?”

“Yes actually, I’d appreciate it if you didn't tell Talia, or any of the Hales for that matter. I’d also like to borrow some books on runes. Mine obviously aren't with me, and other Stiles was completely oblivious all things supernatural so I’m kinda at a disadvantage here dude.” Stiles exclaimed, mentally berating other Stiles for his obliviousness to the wicked and furry. His eyes wandered towards the back closest Stiles knew held all the good books, as well as the mountain ash.

“Ask before you take Stiles.” Deaton chastised and Stiles did a serious mental eye roll.

“Hey I’ll give them back! Scouts honor.” He held his hand up to his chest in a mock boy scout pose before scurrying to the closet and grabbing anything with  _ runes _ in the title. 

Thirty minutes later Stiles left Deaton's with no less than twelve books and drove home feeling pretty empowered and with the strong desire to make oatmeal-chocolate chip cookies.


	5. Ghosts and Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do you always offer cookies to strangers that find you trespassing on their land.”

Stiles doesn't get much sleep Saturday night. He stayed up way too late reading about runes, snooping through all of other Stiles’ things, and making three dozen cookies. By the time he actually decides to call it quites the sun is mostly risen and regular people will be getting up within the hour. It’s a good thing Stiles is far from normal, his sleep schedule would never survive the nights he stayed up until 7am then slept until 2 in the afternoon. 

He dragged himself out of bed around an hour later, had cookies for breakfast because he could, and got into his jeep with his backpack that contained a book that he had yet to read, and a plastic container full of cookies because one could never be to prepared.

Twenty minutes later he was parking on the end of the preserve and getting out, pulling his backpack on as he made his way into the woods. Stiles didn't really think he was looking for anything in particular. Truly Stiles was hoping he wouldn't  _ see _ anything. He wanted, no he needed to make sure the preserve was safe. Over the years he had dealt with too many monsters (both supernatural and otherwise) to not triple check that everything was safe. So he carefully scoped out the edges of the preserve, being extra observant when he got to a small clearing he was sadly all too familiar with. Several months ago it had been home to a hoard of flesh eating gnomes with was just as much fun as it sounded. The gang had stumbled upon the clearing one night while trying to figure out what was killing all the deer, and of course Derek being the angry sourwolf he was had pissed them off. 

Long story short the entire pack faced one hell of a long night and stiles had little scars of teeth imprints for a very long time. 

The memories made Stiles’ heart ache just a little inside because he missed them so much. Yeah, the possibility of having a pack here made Stiles incredibly happy, but it would never be the same as if used to be. Stiles would have to except that. 

He was so busy reminiscing the past he didn't notice the sound of footsteps. 

“Hey, are you lost?” A distinctly feminine voice asked from a few meters behind Stiles. Said boy jumped a good foot in the air, turned to face her and nearly fell down in the process.

The woman in front of him wore a clearly amused expression, an eyebrow raised in a manner Stiles had only ever seen three people pull of before, all of whose last name was Hale. She must have been a Hale, the dark hair, light eyes, and to-gorgeous-to-be-human looks gave her away. Stiles gawked for several minutes. Here in front of him was a Hale he had never met. Someone he had never thought he'd ever get to meet. He must have been looking at her for too long because she coughed, amusement still dancing in her eyes and Stiles’ own amber ones widened because he had been paying too much attention the the fact that she was real that he didn't answer her question.

Well this was awkward.

“Oh uh no. I'm just ya know, going for a run. Yep that's what I'm doing. Just going for a friendly run around the neighborhood.” Stiles attempted with an awkward laugh, before remembering that  _ hey Hales are werewolves that know when you're lying _ because that had been a thing Stiles had forgotten about. 

“Really? Dressed in that.” The girl gave him a once over, hand vaguely waving at his plaid shirt, baggy jeans, and heavenly beat up converse.

“What can I say, I like a challenge.” Stiles meekly responded, rubbing the back of his neck and flashing a smile while looking for a distraction from the conversation, so of course he said the first thing that came to mind. “Wanna cookie?”

The woman looked clearly surprised by the offer, raising both eyebrows before smiling. “Do you always offer cookies to strangers that find you trespassing on their land.”

“Nah, just the cool ones who let me get away with it.” He joked back, making the woman laugh. Stiles found himself laughing along with her as he took of his backpack and grabbed the plastic container full of cookies, taking one for himself as he handed the rest to the girl, who looked amused and surprised when she saw the giant tupperware full of sweets.

“I'm Stiles by the way.” Stiles introduced, hoping to get the woman's name. She smiled, taking a cookie and subtly smelling it before taking a bite. The gesture would have gone unnoticed if Stiles hadn't spent so long with wolves that he had learned to pick up nearly unnoticeable movements.

“I'm Laura Hale.” 

Stiles stills for about three seconds before continuing to animatedly talk to be. Because of course this was Laura Hale. The Laura Peter had killed to gain his alpha powers. The Laura that had abandoned Peter but saved Derek from being swallowed by the black pit of guilt that ate at him. No one had ever really talked about Laura. It had always been a particularly sore spot for the Hales despite the fact that Derek ended up forgiving Peter for what he did. Still, seeing her in front of him slightly shocking to say the least. 

“So are you not going to tell me why you're out in the middle of the woods, because I’m not buying that you're out here  _ running _ , and you don't really seem like the type that hangs out in the preserve to get a good smoke.” Laura asked with a very Hale smirk that made Stiles a mixture of happy and nostalgic. 

“Hey I totally could be a druggy. I heard it makes your brain all calm and mushy, and i eat a lot of food anyway so I'm already halfway there.” Stiles flailed in mock offense, waving his hands at the cookies Laura was currently eating. She laughed then, shaking her head with a distinct fondness Stiles wasn't expecting. It made the boy smile seeing the look on her face. 

“Alright then, be secretive.” She agreed before smirking at him. “And if you want to do whatever you're doing on Hale land you better stop by and give me cookies first, these things are amazing.” 

Stiles grinned proudly as Laura held the cookies to her chest possessively and nodded his head. “Sure thing, I also do pies, and cakes. Any preference.”

That lead into a conversation about which type of cake was the best. Laura was dead set on red velvet because _ the cream cheese beats that buttercream bullshit any day. _ While Stiles is a strong believer in chocolate with vanilla frosting. They do agree however, that chocolate icing is gross so not all hope of there new frienship is lost.

All in all Stiles leaves the preserve with 14 less cookies in his backpack and a very content smile on his face.

The next morning Stiles wakes up with the grim realization that it’s monday, and monday means the hell that is school. Stiles had found his other halfs schedule and was quite happy to see that it was the same as the one he’d had before. Stiles had also made it a mission to text Erica, Boyd, and Isaac throughout the weekend, both to reassure them that he was in fact alive and well, but also because he enjoyed talking to them immensely. 

So when he pulled up at school and a pair of arms were immediately thrown around his neck, Stiles wasn't as shocked as he would have been otherwise. He quickly hugged back, arms wrapping around a delicate waist as blonde locks covered his view. 

“Stiles Stilinski, how dare you almost die on me. I refuse suffer english by myself.” Erica’s voice filled his ears and Stiles laughed happily. He laughed because he had missed her. He had missed her demanding, snarky personality, and her possessiveness that could be a little much at times, but Stiles would have it no other way.

“Sorry catwoman, I’d never leave you. Where’s your faith in me?” he teased back, letting the girl go and quickly hugging both males who stood a few feet away.

“Glad your okay dude.” Boyd said seriously and Stiles grinned, reaching up to pinch the taller man's cheeks while making cooing noises.

“Awe Boyd, I didn't know you cared that much.” Stiles teased goodnaturedly making said man snort, though he did not disprove the idea. Erica and Isaac both chuckled and the blonde linked arms with both males, Isaac taking Stiles’ other side as they headed into school.

The day as a whole was a generally happy affair for Stiles. It felt good to have his pack back, even though they probably didn't know how much they meant to him, Stiles didn't care, he would still protect them with all he had. They weren't exactly the same either. Isaac was more hesitant sometimes, and would occasionally flinch when his ribs brushed against the desk. The sight made anger burn inside Stiles and he inwardly started plotting his revenge against the Lahey man who dared to hurt his friend. Erica was different to. Although she was confident and bold around their small group, she could quickly become shy and shaky at the sight of the popular kids who still made her life hell. Stiles planned to demolish them as well.

Soon enough the soon day came to an end, and Stiles headed to his last class of the day. It was the only class Stiles didn't have with his friends so that was disappointing but Stiles willed himself to get through the class and out the door. It wasn't like anything earth shattering could happen in one class anyway.

He had heard from Boyd at that they had a new teacher for History, but hadn't been paying much attention to what he was saying, instead looking around at all the differences that were around him. 

Stiles took a seat in the back of the class, plopping his bag down without looking to see who was sitting next to him, instead choosing to take out his binder and look over the material. It looked like the History class here was up to par with what Stiles had been doing. Currently they were going over the French revolution which was easy enough. 

After another minute the door finally closed and Stiles heard the sound of heels clacking on the tile as his teacher walked up to the board. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the person in the desk next to him tense and looked up distractedly before looking back down after he saw brown hair and angry eyebrows. 

_ Wait. Holy fuck. _

Stiles looked back up and went slack jawed because of course he was sitting next to Cora Hale because the universe would have it no other way. His internal freakout about the fact that he was sitting next to pack was immediately stopped when he heard that voice.

It wasn't just any voice. No, it was  _ her _ voice.

“Hello class, my name is Kate Argent, and I’m going to be your new history teacher for the rest of the year.”


	6. Kate Argent is a Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So sad what happened to your family. My sincerest condolences.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I should definitely warn you guys right now that Kate Argent is still a predator and while she doesn't get to abuse Derek, she will try to seduce Stiles. If this is something that triggers you, then please don't read it! Im really sorry but Kate will be a main antagonist in this book.

In that moment, Stiles truly froze. It was a rare occurrence where his brain just stops functioning and his heart start pumping way too fast and he can't breath. A panic attack usually follows closely after that happens. This time however, he was knocked back into reality when an elbow collided sharply into his ribs and a hissed whisper reached his ear.

“Stilinski I swear to god if you're going to pass out I won't carry you to the nurse.” The voice was familiar, comforting in ways she didn't even know. Because the voice was pack, and pack was Stiles’ anchor, the only thing that could always bring him back. 

So Stiles came back, his brain racing to catch up with his thoughts, and his heart rate slowing to a point where doctors would only be  _ concerned _ if they heard it. Stiles could handle this. He could handle Kate Argent even if she terrified him. He would end her before she got within a hundred feet. Hell, Stiles would kill her right here and now if he could. But he couldn't, so instead he made a mental note to check the perimeters of the Hle house and put  tracking device on Derek's phone. Maybe hack into it while he was at it so he could remotely block Kate's number. He couldn't be too careful when it came to Kate Argent. The Hales had not been careful enough in his world, and look where that had gotten them. 

No, Stiles wouldn't think about that now, and especially not when he needed to be completely focused on the present with Cor sitting inches away from him, and Kate a few meters away. He didn't think the Argent would attack her now, but that didn't mean Stiles wasn't ready to magic her ass into the earth's core if he had to. Apparently he zoned back in at the perfect time because Kate was taking attendance and after calling out Hailey Gilbert, Cora tensed up.

“Cora  _ Hale. _ ” Stiles could see Cora’s hands shake as they gripped the desk, knuckles so white it was a wonder the desk didn't break.

“Here.” Cora all but growled, her control barely holding on. Stiles could feel the anger radiating of her so clearly it was almost visible. Kates smile did nothing to dim the anger, if anything it increased her rage.

Kate walked toward her, smile the past of playful innocence though the look of confidence in her eye showed that she knew exactly what she was doing. 

She wanted it. 

The thought it Stiles like a truck and he immediately knew her place. It was impulsive and ill conceived but also genius. Kate wanted Cora to lose control right here, in front of all these people. She wanted her to shift and attack. In fact Stiles was positive nothing would make her happier.

“Now Cora, do you have any relation to Talia and  _ Peter _ Hale?” The way she said Peters name with such deliberate undertones of anger that it sent shivers of disgust through Stiles. She was proud of what her father had done, and hated that Peter had stopped it. The woman walked towards Cora with a grin that looked feral to Stiles, but Stiles could tell all the other students were simply curious. While Stiles was busy having internal freakout he had heard all the other kids laughing at some joke the woman had said. She had undoubtedly already won them over. 

It disgusted Stiles.

“They're my mother and uncle.” Cora's hands were shaking. Stiles could see her claws beginning to peek out. Kate walked towards their shared table like a hunter cornering her prey. It would only make cora feel more threatened. Kate knew that.

“So sad what happened to your family. My  _ sincerest _ condolences.” Kate's mock sincere face was perfect, but her eyes showed the malice clear as day.

Just as Cora was losing her last shred of control, and Kate was close enough to the table to touch Stiles made a rash decision, though he definitely didn't regret it.

Flailing his arms he pretended to lose his balance in his seat, hand ‘accidentally’ coming to hit his open water bottle. The water spilled out everywhere, though the majority of it very conveniently hit Kates pants and legs.

“Holy shit I’m so sorry. Its this damn chairs fault I swear it. You'd think that a school would have the money to buy decent chairs hat the students are going to be sitting in seven hours a day.” Stiles faked sincerity, rambling on in a hopefully convincing way as kate stared at him in shock and outrage before containing her emotion and letting the mask fall back into place.

“Ah, it's fine, just an accident mister…” Stiles didn't want Kate to know his name. She didn't want to hear her say it. The very thought disgusted him.

“Stilinski. I’m Stiles Stilinski.” Stiles muttered after a moment of silence.

“Stilinski, are you the sheriff's son?” She grinned at him and Stiles swore she was batting her eyelashes in a borderline flirtatious way. Stiles nodded and her grin widened, hand coming up to curl around the back of his neck. Stiles could feel goosebumps form and couldn't contain the shiver of disgust because she was touching him. The touch would have been friendly enough if Stiles didn't know that this is what she does. She was flirting with him. She wanted to use him.

Hatred bubbled up in Stiles as he fought to keep his mask of innocence intact when all he wanted to do was throw up and kill Kate Argent.

“Yes, he's my father.” Stiles said monotony while subtly moving away from her hand. Kate continued to grin at him as she pulled away, a lingering hand running across his shoulder blade as she did so. 

“Wonderful.” The woman all but purred and turned away, walking back towards the front of the class.

Both Cora and Stiles released a breath that neither of them knew the other was holding. Stiles turned to Cora and saw that he was already watching him, her graze scrutinizing and Stiles gulped, shrinking low in his seat and just trying to get through the class period.

Apparently a lot could happen in one class.

—

Cora hated people. She hated the way they always smelt like a million different disgusting things. She hated the way they thought they could talk to her (though most of them ran off once she glared at them). She hated the flirtatious smiles they’d send her way. She’d figured all humans were the same. They were all greedy beasts that wanted to take the whole world for themselves, and that they didn’t care who they hurt in the process.

Then Stilinski made a fool of himself to stop her from shifting and Cra was thrown for a loop. He smelt differently from what he usually did. More like lightning and less like medicine. He was odd today, odder than he usually was. The way he reacted when the Argent walked into the room made Cora curious. She could smell the anger, hatred, fear, and anxiety that clung to him in that moment. His panic made Cora panic, which was even more unusual. Cora didn’t care about humans, and yet Stiles had kept her from shifting.

Cora didn’t know how he could possibly know, and yet the way he looked at her, made her definitely suspect that he knew something.

So as she pulled up to her house she was determined to figure out what happened.

“Cora honey what's wrong?” Her mother asked, placing a loving hand on her daughters shoulder, obviously having smelled her anger.

“There's an Argent at my school mom, and not the girl, Kate Argent. Gerards daughter.” Cora spit out. She could feel her claws itch under her nails. Her words had gotten the attention of her family, who had all moved into the living room to hear her. Beside her, her mother tensed but made an encouraging sound to continue.

“She’s the new history teacher. When she walked in the room I got the Argent scen. The gunpowder is something you can't exactly miss. But there was something else mom, she smelt like wolfsbane and blood. It was horrible. She asked about you and Uncle Peter.” Talia growled, a low and possessive sound and wrapped herself tighter around her youngest daughter. “I was so close to shifting, but then the oddest thing happened.”

“What was it?” Laura asked, curiosity and undertones of anxiety surrounded her.

“Stilinski, the sheriff's kid, went all stiff when she entered the room, like he knew she was trouble too. He started to panic and smelt so much like hatred it was weird. Then when I was about to shift he fell of his chair and spilt water all over Argent. When she touched him he flinched back so hard I thought he was going to hit her.” Cora heard a low growl coming from the back corner of the room and looked to see Uncle Peter standing, eyes glowing beta blue.

“He was on the property yesterday. Made up some lie about going running when he was obviously up to something.” Laura mentioned casually. “He makes really good cookies.”

“He came by the house Saturday.” Peter stated blandly. 

Her mother seemed to take this all in, considering her options before speaking. “I’ll talk with the Argents about Kate. They should have informed me of her arrival instead of just blindsiding this family. Also, the Stilinski boy doesn't seem like our biggest potential threat at the moment, so watch him, but don't do anything unless provoked. We don't even know if the kid knows anything or is just weird.”

Everyone knew better than to say anything against an Alpha's command, though Peter did roll his eyes and leave the room. Most likely to go back up to the attic.

Cora herself headed to her room and contemplated whether ‘watch Stiles’ meant it was okay to stalk him. Cora thought it was.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! hoped you liked the first chapter, every chapter should be about 1000 words, maybe a little more or less depending on how I'm feeling. I am planning on updating every fewish days but considering the fact that I'm a high school senior taking all AP classes it might take a little while. I am also considering making steter/syerek one-shots, so if you have any prompts or suggestions please let me know!


End file.
